


Gedanken

by xslytherclawx



Series: toujours pur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich bin ein Idiot... und jetzt zahl ich für meine Sünden.<br/>(Bearbeitet am 27.09.15 für Grammatik usw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gedanken

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мысли](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476794) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx)
  * A translation of [Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821153) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 
  * A translation of [Pensées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821150) by [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx). 



Ich bin ein Idiot. Na ja... vielleicht bin ich kein Idiot... ich bin echt intelligent, aber ich denke nicht. Ich hab das gleiche Problem wie mein Bruder... ich denke nicht.

Vielleicht ist das so, weil ich ein Black bin. Und ich weiß, dass meine Mutter will, dass ich nicht denke. Mein Vater… na ja… wer weiß, was er will? Ich verstehe ihn gar nicht, und er ist echt furchtbar (aber nicht so furchtbar wie meine Mutter. Sie ist unvergleichbar.)

Tatsache ist… ich hab meine Seele verschrieben.

…Und jetzt… zahl ich den Preis.

Ich zahl für meine Sünden… und ich töte mich dabei. Das ist praktisch, oder?

Sirius hat mich vor langer Zeit verlassen. (Oder hab _ich_ ihn verlassen? – Nee, das ist nicht mehr wichtig).

Die Wahrheit ist... ich will es.

Ich will sterben.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab diese Kurzgeschichte vor drei Jahre auf Französisch und Englisch geschrieben... und jetzt hab ich sie auf Deutsch geschrieben.
> 
> Ich lerne Deutsch an der Uni, also ich bin nicht sicher, dass die Grammatik (oder die... Wortwahl? auch) richtig ist. So _alle_ Korrekturen sind willkommen!  
>  -  
> Bearbeitet am 27. September 2015. Vorher war's echt schrecklich.


End file.
